Waiting
by Aizawa Mika
Summary: The waiting and the anticipation tires his heart. Words not spoken enough, feelings not conveyed through, but all that could be done was to believe and wait. And where does this bring them to? YamamotoXHibari 8018 One Shot


Haven't been posting anything since forever. D Well, there's one here. This is for my friend. It was my first try on 8018. Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chars (if I do Hibari would already be married to me LOL) They belong to Amano Akira.

Words in bold belong to a song called 'One' by Dong Bang Shin Ki. And I got the lyrics from: dbskarchives./2006/11/one.html

Well then, enjoy!

--

A deep breath was all that he needed to wake up.

He felt himself sucking in the air, his lungs refreshed from the sudden pump of air. He jolted up from the bed, his heart beating wildly on his ribcage. The sunlight from the window poured in, penetrated the crystal clear glass. Trying to adjust from the light, he rubbed his eyes, his tall lanky shadow stretched across the room.

Yamamoto admitted he couldn't believe it was another day passing on.

It was unnerving when he recalled something wasn't around anymore.

**The days I've been dreaming of, are already here**

**I feel it through your hand that I'm holding now**

**Because you might've been too far away**

**I wasn't able to say when I've been keeping my feelings hidden**

He no longer felt the drive to wake up every morning like others, waiting and waiting for something that would not happen.

He ruffled his hair, eyes casting down to the bed sheets. It was tiring to a point that he did not believe in miracles anymore.

Putting up a façade, a strong front meant nothing but an act. His soul will always be blank, his eyes emotionless… And the flame in his heart that was waiting is slowly wavering…

_Steps slow and delighted, Yamamoto was in his usual pessimistic mode; always a grin, a smile, never a frown. He walked through the brightly lit hallways, packed with students that cleared out from their classes for lunch. Spotting the office that was situated rather isolated from the crowd, he knocked on the door, hoping that he was in._

_Yamamoto always felt that he knew whatever the other was doing and his instincts always proved him right. It was somehow or rather a way that Yamamoto felt attracted to him, a linkage that no others shared._

_Hearing no reply from the other side of the door, Yamamoto knocked a few times and gave up on waiting when there was no answer. He slid open the door, rather surprised when the office was void of any sign of life._

_Things were neat, in the place, clean and tidy like always. There wasn't any note left anywhere, an obvious sign that he had left. It would be uncommon if he did leave any remarks behind. The window was opened, with breeze blowing the curtains upwards, leaving the room with an air of reminisce._

**What are you feeling? **

**Even that distant future reflecting from your eyes**

**Is all of it mine? **

**I guess I'm living. Thank you, for I have everything**

_Heart tightening at the thought, Yamamoto squeezed his eyes closed, opening them again and tried to imagine himself staring at the intense grey orbs. The black hair teen would be usually sitting down on the chair, doing his paperwork and never lifting up his gaze, even if Yamamoto were to babble on about the day. _

"_Hibari, you're out somewhere again?" Sighing and smiling weakly, Yamamoto eyed the office for a last time. Heavily burdened with another set of unknown days of waiting, he closed the door softly, hoping that he would be able to see Hibari again sometime soon._

_And for this time, however unwilling, Yamamoto felt a string of connection broken._

There wasn't necessarily a need to be facing a rainy day to feel depressed.

Even usual bright these days like these made him felt uneasy.

Yamamoto shivered at the thought that he couldn't comprehend what Hibari was doing at this moment. Was he facing danger? Was he out somewhere that made him felt even more at home?

Yamamoto leaned against the walls, watching the blue sky expanding right across the horizon endlessly. It was moments like these, while seeing birds soaring that Yamamoto felt nowhere near Hibari. Though they fought together, had the same thoughts and visions sometimes, he felt that Hibari was always so independent. Without him, Hibari wouldn't be hopeless.

Even if there was a silver lining behind dark clouds now, Yamamoto felt that the silver lines would disappear sooner or later.

He slid down to the floor, tired of waiting and waiting.

"If there was a mutual liking between us… Why does it have to be me waiting?" He whispered to the sky, hoping that somehow Hibari could understand and one day, be in his grasp.

**The past days tell me, how long love will last**

**At the day's end, you're always waiting for me**

**I am happy, as I love you**

_"Hibari? Hibari?"_

_Hibari cracked open an eye as he felt his body shaking lightly. He winced involuntarily, feeling uneasiness in his body. Without further care for once, he sunk his head deeper into the pillow, hoping to find comfort._

"_Are you feeling any better?" The voice that jolted him out from his rest annoyed him. Hibari tried hard to block out the familiar voice but he couldn't find the power to sit up straight and give a good beating to whoever who's disturbing his peace._

_Hibari swore, when he gets better, the person will have to die. DIE._

_Instead, for now, he answered in a deadpan voice, "Do I look like I'm any better?" _

_The man laughed, "I guess not, huh."_

"_If you dare to touch me while I'm resting…"_

_The man laughed again, seemingly amused at his statement, "Its fine! I promise. It's only me, Yamamoto."_

_For a moment, Hibari felt some relief. Reluctantly, Hibari opened his eyes and saw Yamamoto staring back with the brown honest eyes that reflected in his own stern, unforgiving eyes. It was every time when he saw those brown eyes that he knew there were no treacheries._

**We can last forever, anywhere in the world **

**Just one, there's only you **

**My one and only love **

**There's no one else besides you **

**I know this, I'll believe it, For eternity**

_Yamamoto scratched his head and gave a sincere smile, "You should really learn how to trust people more. You look like you hate everyone with that scary face."_

"_Tch," He turned to the other side of the bed and brought the blanket closer to his body. The chair nearby scraped across the floor and Hibari knew Yamamoto sat on it once he heard the small creaking sound._

_Silence dawned heavily in the room and Hibari felt restless with his presence. Patience wearing thin, Hibari turned back to look at Yamamoto._

"_Can't you just get out from the room?"_

"_You're showing that face again." _

_Annoyed, Hibari raised his eyebrows and asked, "What face?"_

"_That scary face."_

"_Yamamoto. Get out." _

_For the next few minutes, Yamamoto made no move, except to ask another question._

"_Hibari… Do you hate me?"_

"_What kind of idiotic question is that?"_

_When Yamamoto kept staring back at him determined, Hibari gave a rare sigh and decided to answer. His headache wasn't improving at any rate. _

"_No, I don't."_

_With that, Yamamoto gave a bright grin and stood up, "Does that mean we have a mutual liking?"_

_Hibari groaned, tired of dealing with idiocy, "Yes, mutual liking or whatsoever you like to call it. Just get out."_

"_Okay, one last thing," Hibari watched as Yamamoto's tall and lean figure bending over the bed, his grin once again blinding._

**How did you find me, among all these people? **

**Now, I am headed towards you**

**I pray for this love to be true**

_Without warning, Yamamoto lowered his face to Hibari's in near proximity. Swiftly, Yamamoto gently planted a kiss on his lips and broke it off, still hovering over the bed with an ear splitting smile._

_Still surprised, Hibari stared at him, tempted very much to knock some sense into that head. _

_But all he could mutter was, "You idiot. Get out now." Hibari pointed to the entrance of the nurse's room._

_Yamamoto happily obliged, leaving Hibari in curiosity with the quirkiness of Yamamoto. Sinking into his bed again, Hibari felt himself smiling, probably an effect of Yamamoto's contagious smiles._

_Maybe…That idiot didn't have to die after all._

Heart burdened with questions, Yammoto wondered if it was better to give up once and for all. It was months ago when he first saw the other and he wondered if it was better to forget.

Their relationship was always so quiet. It was just a matter of 'give and take'. It was a wonder if Hibari thought about it seriously, how things progressed.

Stopping in front of the office, he rested his hand on the door knob. He didn't know what he was scared of. Maybe the thought of Hibari not sitting there again feared him. Or maybe the thought of Hibari never returning again…

Gathering up courage, Yamamoto swung open the door, his heart sinking again when things were still in place, with no one around.

Stepping backwards, Yamamoto felt like this was the sign to an ending. His waiting should stop here.

**Stay with me a moment longer  
Going beyond these moments, like lies  
To ever changing days…**

The door clicked close in silent resentment and he fought away the near tears that were threatening to fall. He leaned his forehead on the cool wooden door.

"Why are you leaning on the door?"

Startled from the voice, Yamamoto turned to the direction of the owner and stared.

"…Hibari?" Slowly, he made his way to the shorter teen and resisted the urge to hold him tight. He was worried that if he did that, the other boy might just disappear.

"You're back?"

Yamamoto peered at Hibari; the black wind blown hair, steel grey eyes and stoic facial expression. It _is him. _

Yamamoto grinned, overjoyed at the thought of reality. Fate tampered with what they had and mend it back again. Contented thoughts returned.

Feelings overwhelmed, Yamamoto brushed his lips on Hibari's forehead before taking him into his arms. It felt so right to have him here again.

"I'm back, you idiot."

"Yeah, I know. Welcome home."

**Let each day be like the first time we met **

**You're the reason I live**

**These feelings are only for you **

**You know it**


End file.
